Eagle
by D'mbik
Summary: Hinata menatapnya dengan takjub dan penasaran, mata keabuannya membulat sempurna dan berkilat-kilat nakal. "Tante … itu apa?" Hinata menunjuk benda 'mungil' milik Sasuke. /An earlier birthday fic for Uchiha Sasuke/ Warning inside.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita. Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.

 **Eagle** © D'mbik

 **Genre** : Humor/Drama | **Rate** : M (buat adegan dan kata-kata vulgar)| **Time Line** : Alternate Universe |

 **Warning** : **INI BUKAN ROMANCE! EYD suka-suka author, typo, humor garing, totally OOC, karakter yang rada-rada nganu dan sedikit nista.**

 **Charakter** : Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

 **Summary** : Hinata menatapnya dengan takjub dan penasaran, mata keabuannya membulat sempurna dan berkilat-kilat nakal. "Tante … itu apa?" Hinata menunjuk benda 'mungil' milik Sasuke. /An earlier birthday fic for Uchiha Sasuke/ Warning inside.

.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

.

.an earlier birthday fic for Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

.

 _Aku ingin terbang tinggi seperti elang [Elang-Dewa 19]_

.

* * *

Ah, hari yang cerah. Hari yang istimewa. Hinata senang, karena menurut kabar dari Ayahanda tercinta, Tante Mikoto dan sekeluarga bakalan sampai ke kediaman Uchiha siang ini.

Omong-omong soal keluarga Uchiha, Hinata baru mengenalnya setahun belakangan. Keluarga Uchiha merupakan tetangga baru di kompleknya dan terdiri dari Papi Fugaku, Mami Mikoto, dan Kakak Itachi. Tapi mulai hari ini, keluarga Uchiha bakalan nambah anggota baru. Duh, senangnya. Saking senangnya, Hinata sampai bolos sekolah hari ini.

Hinata yang anak tunggal tentu gembira Tante Mikoto akhirnya beranak juga. Soalnya dari dulu Hinata kebelet pingin punya adek, tapi sayang ibunya sudah duluan dipanggil Tuhan gara-gara tewas keselek biji kedongdong.

.

 **Kediaman Uchiha, 15.00**

"Ini namanya siapa, Tante?"

"Sasuke. Namanya Sasuke, Hinata."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, Hinata bisa melihat bayi Uchiha. Saat ini ia berada di dalam kamar bernuansa biru laut dan penuh dengan perlengkapan bayi. Hinata kecil mengamati Sasuke dengan muka masam, dahinya mengerut dalam. Ketimbang bayi manusia, menurutnya Sasuke lebih mirip bayi tikus mondok. Berkulit merah dan keriput, menggeliat dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sunguh berbeda sekali dengan bayi yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oooh … jadi ini yang namanya Sasuke," katanya sedikit kecewa.

"Iya," jawab Mikoto bangga. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa Tante Mikoto terlihat begitu senang.

Sasuke berselimut biru, bergelung nyaman di dalam buaian Mami Mikoto. Sementara dari kejauhan terdengar gelak tawa Hiashi dan Fugaku yang asyik berbincang di Ruang Tamu.

Di samping Makoto, ada Itachi. Bocah SD berusia tujuh tahun itu duduk sambil menoel-noel pipi adiknya dengan gemas. Mungkin karena merasa terganggu, bayi Sasuke menangis. Oak-oek gak henti-henti. Itachi sampai gelagapan sendiri, sementara Mikoto berusaha menenangkan anak bungsunya. Tangisan Sasuke lumayan kencang dan membuat Hinata menutup kupingnya.

" _Ara_ , ternyata Sasuke-kun ngompol." Mikoto tersenyum mafhum. Dengan hati-hati Mikoto meletakkan sang bayi di atas ranjang dan dengan cekatan mengganti baju dan kain yang menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata menatapnya dengan takjub dan penasaran, mata keabuannya membulat sempurna dan berkilat-kilat nakal. "Tante … itu apa?" Hinata menunjuk benda 'mungil' milik Sasuke.

Mikoto menghentikan pekerjaannya sambil tertawa gugup, "Hahaha. I-itu … bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya …" Wanita itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, terlihat jelas kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang bocah TK.

Itachi yang melihat ibunya kesusahan, akhirnya membantu menjawab. "Itu tempat keluarnya pipis, Hinata-chan. Mirip seperti punya Hinata-chan, tapi bentuknya sedikit berbeda," ucap Itachi tanpa beban. Mikoto meneguk ludah, sepertinya pembicaraan ini tidak cocok dibahas bocah berumur lima dan tujuh tahun.

"Oh," Hinata mengangguk paham, "jadi, sama seperti punya ayah, dong?" tanyanya lagi.

Mikoto semakin ketar-ketir.

"Iya. Bentuknya sama seperti punyaku, Ayah, dan Paman Hiashi."

Mikoto terbatuk-batuk saat mendengar penjelasan Itachi yang sedikit vulgar.

"Hemm … Tapi punyanya Ayah _jauuuuh_ lebih besar, kalau ini," Hinata tanpa malu menyentuh _nya_ , ' _nya_ ' di sini merunjuk pada 'anu' Sasuke yang saat ini tergantung lesu di antara kedua pahanya, "… lebih kecil. Hahaha … Imut, mirip ulat keket."

Hinata tertawa renyah. Aduh ini bocah, polosnya kebangetan. Ga sadar apa, kalau ucapannya yang kelewat jujur itu membuat wajah Mami Mokoto berubah merah, sementara tubuh Itachi bergetar menahan tawa.

"Hahaha … Hinata, kau ini bisa saja."

Satu-satunya orang dewasa di kamar tersebut mengurut dada, entah mengapa kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Sepasang iris hitam milik Mikoto menatap nanar dua bocah yang sedang tertawa lepas dan sejak kejadian itu pula, penilaian Mami Mikoto pada Hinata berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, pun demikian dengan anak sulungnya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Duh, kalau diinget-inget sudah lama juga ya, kejadian itu. Tapi anehnya Hinata yang waktu itu masih TK nol kecil masih inget aja sampai sekarang. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya sangat membekas di otak Hinata yang berkapasitas rendah itu.

 _Betewe_ Hinata sekarang sudah besar, loh. Hinata bukan lagi sang bocah ileran yang suka membawa boneka kemana-mana. Ia sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi gadis yang wajahnya, yaah … _lumayan_ cantik―dengan rambut panjang biru kehitaman, serta iris sewarna bulan purnama. Umurnya sudah dua puluh dua tahun dan saat ini sibuk menjadi pegawai magang di salah satu perusahaan swasta. Namun sayang, sampai saat ini Hinata masih belum laku, alias masih jomblo.

Mari kita lihat tokoh wanita di cerita ini. Hinata berjalan riang, tangan kanannya menenteng kantong plastik putih erat. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, saking lebarnya Hinata sampai dikira pasien rumah sakit jiwa oleh setiap orang yang lewat. Bukan tanpa alasan Hinata gembira. Hari ini, tepat tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli, Sasuke berulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Diliriknya kantong plastik di tangannya, kemudian gadis itu terkikik kecil tanpa sebab yang jelas.

 _Ah_ , tanpa terasa Hinata sudah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung membuka pintu. _Eits_ , kok terkunci? _Ga_ biasanya seperti ini.

Setelah mengela napas panjang, akhirnya Hinata mengetuk pintu. Dentum suara _bass_ terdengar dari balik pintu. Hinata mengernyit. Oh, rupanya Uchiha bungsu merayakan ulang tahunnya besar-besaran dan mengundang seluruh teman kelasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu dibuka. Hinata melotot seketika. Sesosok gadis berpakaian super minim, rambut merah tergerai nakal, dan _make up_ setebal tembok, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Maaf Tante, di sini ga nerima sumbangan."

Hinata megap-megap ga bisa ngomong. Amarahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

 _Dasar gadis kurang ajar, siapa yang tante-tante, hah?! Dan siapa pula yang meminta sumbangan?!_

Ingin sekali Hinata berkata demikian dan menjambak rambut merah salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke tersebut.

Tapi malah kalimat tanya ini yang keluar dari celah bibirnya, "Sasuke ada?" ditambah senyum manis yang dipaksakan. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

"Hah?" Si Rambut Merah berkacak pinggang, alis kirinya terangkat, " _lo_ siapa berani-beraninya nanyain Sasuke?" tanyanya nyolot.

 _Bah_ , ngajak ribut nih anak. Belum tau apa kalau Hinata pemegang sabuk hitam karate?

"Dek, saya tetangganya Sasuke. Nama saya Hinata. Bisa panggil dia sebentar? Atau saya masuk saja?" Hinata mencoba sesopan mungkin.

" _Stop_. Jangan masuk dulu, Tante." Sebuah tangan menghalangi langkah Hinata, nih anak manggil Hinata tante untuk kedua kalinya. "Bentar, _guwe_ panggilin Sasuke dulu."

"Tap―"

 _Brak_!

Pintu ditutup kasar tepat di depan wajah Hinata, padahal jelas-jelas Hinata belum selesai bicara. Untung aja _ga_ kena dahi, kalau benjol kan _ga_ lucu. Hinata mengatupkan rahangnya rapat, susah payah menahan amarah yang memuncak. _Bangke_ bener _dah_ temennya Sasuke satu itu.

Lima menit susah berlalu, namun pintu belum juga terbuka untuknya. Apa boleh buat, dari pada Hinata menunggu sampai jamuran, langsung aja Hinata masuk tanpa permisi. Syukur pintunya ga kekunci. Hinata celingak-celinguk kayak pencuri.

Wanita itu terkejut bukan main, dilihatnya ruang keluarga Uchiha sekarang berubah jadi tempat maksiat. Dimana belasan pemuda-pemudi penuh gairah meliak-liuk bagai cacing kepanasan karena terhipnotis suara musik _dugem_. Beberapa pasang sejoli mojok di sudut ruangan entah melakukan apa. Sementara meja makan sudah disulap menjadi tempat DJ memainkan lagu.

Hinata geleng-geleng, melihat aksi bejat remaja jaman sekarang.

Hinata masuk ke dapur, dan _hwala_ … di situlah dia tokoh utama pria di cerita ini, asyik memainkan tangan dan mulutnya dengan gadis berambut pirang, "Sas," panggil Hinata.

Dilihatnya Sasuke bercumbu di balik pintu. Tangannya _grepe-grepe_ nakal.

Dengan entengnya pemuda itu menoleh dengan wajah merah dan rambut semerawut. "Kak Hinata, ngapain ke sini?" tanyanya sambil mengelap bibirnya yang kena noda lipstik, kemudian Sasuke berbisik menyuruh teman kencannya meninggalkan dapur.

Mulut Hinata membuka-tutup. Telunjuk tepat diarahkan ke muka Sasuke. Wanita itu super duper syok liat kelakuan Sasuke yang hampir menjurus ke _Rate_ M. Hinata bingung sejak kapan Sasuke berubah, padahal sejak dulu―bahkan ketika masih bayi orok―Hinata lah yang selalu memandikan Sasuke. dulu Sasuke begitu _cute_ , polos, dan selalu mengikuti kemana saja Hinata pergi. Tapi sekarang apa?! Hatinya yang selembut kapas ga rela tetangga yang dianggapnya adek sendiri berubah menjadi _cowok nakal_.

"Kau―!" Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata, "aku kesini hanya mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberimu kado." Wanita itu mutung setengah mampus, dilemparnya bungkusan itu tepat di wajah Sasuke yang gantengnya kebangetan.

"DASAR ULAT KEKET!" seru Hinata sambil keluar dari dapur dengan langkah lebar.

"Auw." Sasuke meringis, dahinya memar kepentok bungkusan berisi kado. "Kak Hinata, tunggu!" tapi sayang Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

' _Datang ke kamarku. Segera!'_

Hinata mendapat pesan itu pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit malam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Si Pantat Ayam. Sebenarnya Hinata mau mengabaikan pesan tersebut, tapi entah kenapa kakinya bergerak sendiri dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke.

 _Tok. Tok._

Hinata mengetuk, dan pada ketukan ketiga pintu sudah terbuka lebar. Sasuke memberi isyarat supaya Hinata segera masuk ke dalam.

"Yang lain kemana?" Hinata bertanya, menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sudah sepi pengunjung. Sampah sisa pesta bertebaran di berbagai ruangan.

"Sudah kuusir pulang," ucap Sasuke santai, sambil sibuk menyingkirkan gelas plastik dan bungkus _snack_ yang berserakan di sofa.

"Om dan Tante?"

"Liburan dan Itachi juga diajak."

Hinata melipat kedua tangannya. "Oh, terus … ngapain nyuruh aku ke sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah sebal.

Si pemuda mengambil bungkusan yang familiar bagi Hinata. "Ini maksudnya apa?" Diguncang-guncangkan bungkusan itu di depan wajah Hinata.

Gadis berponi rata itu mendengus, "Itu … kado buatmu, Sas."

"Hah? Kakak ngasih ini untuk ultahku?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Emang ada yang salah?"

' _Salah? Salah katanya?!'_

Sasuke ingin membenturkan kepalanya saking frustasi. Mana ada cewek yang ngasih celana dalam ke tetangga cowoknya?

"Ini kekecilan. Aku bukan SD lagi, Kak." Sasuke membentangkan celana berbentuk segitiga itu tepat di daerah selangkangannya.

 _Apalagi CD-nya kekecilan lagi. Ini mah hanya muat seperempat bagian._

"Benarkah? Oh, kukira masih muat." Hinata ngomong dengan ringannya. "Kalo gitu besok aku tuker, deh. Mau motif apa, Sas? Loreng, kotak-kotak, atau motif leopard?"

"Terserah Kakak aja enaknya gimana." Sasuke terlalu lelah dengan keanehan tetangganya satu ini.

"Oke deh." Hinata memberikan senyum terbaiknya, mengambil bungkusan itu dan berencana kembali ke rumah. Tapi perkataan Sasuke berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Terus tadi kenapa ngejek aku keras-keras? Di depan teman-temanku lagi! Pingin aku diketawain satu sekolah, ya?!"

Hinata memutar badan, "Hah? Salah sendiri bikin aku kesel."

Secara tidak sadar memori beberapa waktu lalu kembali mampir ke otaknya. Mulai dari Si Bohay yang melarangnya masuk, panggilan tante, sampai adegan tak senonoh yang dilihatnya di dapur. Amarahnya kembali meluap. "Dasar ulat keket." Tanpa sadar umpatan itu kembali meluncur dari mulut Hinata.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia tahu― _sungguh sangat tahu_ ―julukan itu ditujukan untuk apa. Pemuda itu terlalu familiar dengan sebutan tersebut. Bayangkan, dari kecil hingga umur tujuh belas tahun, Hinata selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang itu.

"Ap-apa? Awas kalo sekali lagi Kakak berani bilang …"

Asap imajiner sudah ada di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Ulat keket~" Yah, sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa dihentikan. Ia paling senang liat wajah Sasuke yang memerah malu setiap kali ungkapan tabu itu terucap.

"Hei, siapa yang ulat keket?" tanyanya tersinggung.

"Tuh buktinya." Tanpa malu telunjuk Hinata mengarah pada daerah privasi Sasuke. Sontak, Sasuke langsung menutup kemaluannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kak, 'dia' sudah berubah, tau! Bermetamorfosis sempurna. Bisa dibilang sekarang 'dia' seperti elang." Sasuke tentu tidak terima 'anu'nya dikatain demikian.

Hinata tertawa, "Pffft … oh ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah menyebalkan dan senyum mengejek.

"Ga percaya?" Sasuke melotot. Hidung kempas-kempis menahan marah. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki terinjak-injak.

Gadis itu mengendikkan bahu, "Enggak. Kalo aku percaya kamu, entar aku musyrik lagi," jawab Hinata enteng, sama sekali ga tau bencana apa yang sebentar lagi dihadapinya.

"Mau aku buktiin?!" Suara Sasuke semakin meninggi.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan sikap Sasuke segera berkata, "Ga perlu. Sepertinya aku pulang aja deh, obrolan kita makin ga nyambung."

"Tunggu!" Sasuke mencengkram tangan Hinata erat. "Siapa yang bolehin Kakak pergi, hah?"

Nah loh! Wajah Sasuke menyuram. Aura disekitar berubah seram.

Hinata meneguk ludah, seluruh tubuh merinding disko. "He-hei … lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke."

"Akan aku buktikan kalo 'anu'ku bukan ulat keket lagi. Lihat baik-baik, Kak!" ucap pemuda itu dengan determinasi setinggi langit.

Hinata berkeringat dingin, " _E-eto_ … Sasuke, sepertinya tindakanmu itu tidak perlu, deh."

"ENGGAK!" teriak Sasuke, "Pokoknya Kakak harus liat." Sasuke bersikeras. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan setiap ejekan yang selalu dilontarkan gadis Hyuuga itu terhadapnya. Kancing celana sudah terlepas, restleting sudah terbuka. Fabrik berwarna hitam mengintip malu dari dalam.

Hinata menggeleng keras, peluh mengucur deras. " _Pliss_ , Sas. Ingat keluargamu. Ingat Itachi dan orang tuamu. Apa kamu ga malu?!"

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala, sepertinya ia tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Hinata tadi. Persetan dengan rasa malunya. Buang jauh sikap Uchihanya. Sekarang tekadnya sudah bulat.

Celana panjangnya perlahan turun, hanya ada sekain tipis segitiga hitam yang hanya mampu menutup *piip* Sasuke. "Dia sudah tumbuh dengan baik, Kak, dan aku sangat bangga padanya." Dielusnya tonjolan itu dengan sayang. Hinata semakin bergidik ngeri. Jantung berdetak anomali.

' _Bangga gundulmu!' batin Hinata histeris._

Sasuke memamerkan senyum pasta giginya, "Kenali Kak, ini Taka.*"

Satu-satunya 'pelindung' seketika merosot turun.

Hinata menatap horor pemandangan yang berada di antara pinggul dan paha putih Sasuke yang mulus. Sepertinya kecepatan kedua tangannya untuk menutup matanya kalah cepat dengan kemampuan retinanya dalam menangkap objek. Sebuah objek tabu terlihat jelas, tanpa sensor dan _blur_. Obyek tersebut berdiri jumawa menantang grafitasi. Tegap gagah perkasa.

Ah, rupanya ulat keket telah berhasil bertransformasi menjadi elang.

"Kyaaaa!"

―Dan sebuah _bloody hard scream_ akhirnya meluncur mulus dari celah bibir Hinata, _plus_ ribuan sumpah serapah.

"Sasuke _no Baka_!"

Hinata berlari tunggang langgang, sementara Sasuke tertawa kencang. Sepertinya ulang tahun Sasuke tahun ini tidak akan terlupakan bagi Sasuke dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.end.

* * *

Hai … hai, minna-cwaan~ ketemu lagi sama Mbik, semoga kalian ga bosen ya sama cerita saya #ojigi

Wew, tumben-tumbenan saya buat fic Rate M, yeeyyy! /tebar konfetti/

 _By the way_ , _Otanjoubi omedetou_ Sasuke- _pyooon_ ~ semoga kamu selalu setia sama Hime ya, Nak!

 _Gomen ne,_ ngasih kado ultahnya kecepetan. Saya malah buat fic yang aneh ini /pundung/

Semoga kalian terhibur. Saya tau ini nistah, tapi sungguh, saya ga ada maksud buat bashing chara atau jelek-jelekin mereka. Humornya garing ya? Maaf juga buat pembaca yang jadi ilfil bacanya.

Saya butuh masukan dari kalian dalam cerita ini. Dan terima kasih buat NJ21 yang sudah mengigatkan saya ultah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Salam bau,

D'mbik


End file.
